


Something Beautiful

by smolassassinchildx (smolassassinchild)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Dollhouse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolassassinchild/pseuds/smolassassinchildx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I knew you hired me for something other than my skills in the cockpit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bsg_pornbattle prompt: Kara Thrace/Martin Klar- new pilot for his private jet.

“What do you think?”

Kara feels Martin’s eyes burning into her back as she takes in the cockpit of his private jet. On the outside, he’s all class. Perfect hair, stylish suits, and _god_ she’d be in a hell of a lot of denial if she said just listening to his accent wasn’t getting her all wet.

She knows better, though.

“She’s a real beauty,” she says, taking a pull on the cigar—Cuban—he’d offered her earlier.

A few soft footfalls and Martin’s hot breath is on the back of her ear. “Surely something so beautiful deserves the utmost care and attention.” His voice is low, sultry even. She turns back to face him, putting out the cigar, before shoving him down into the pilot’s seat and straddling his lap.

Like pulling a trigger, she’s set him off. His hands pushing up her shirt, closing over her breasts, thumbs rubbing deliciously against her nipples, as she bends down, catching his face between her hands and sealing her mouth hard over his. She slides her tongue forcefully into his mouth, growling with displeasure as one of his hands abandons its work on her breast and comes up, brushing hair back over her ear.

She pulls back a moment, panting for breath, resting her forehead against his. “I’m not stupid,” she says with a grin. “I knew you hired me for something other than my skills in the cockpit.”

His hips buck up into hers, his hardness grinding against where she is wet and aching. “No, darling,” he rasps. “That is _exactly_ what I hired you for.” His hands skim down her back, cupping her ass and stroking her through the fabric as he draws her hips closer to his. Kara can feel his harness against her and she grinds down against him, the friction alone making her gasp.

“All part of the job,” she says, her voice low and sultry, as her lips run along his jaw, darting out her tongue to lick at his ear.

She’s tempted to call the way he undoes her pants and slides them down her thighs, panties included, practiced, eased, but she’s too distracted by the way his fingers are working her clit to really put in that kind of effort. She arches up, fingernails digging into his shoulders. His lips brush her neck as he mutters, “Just a perk.” He slides his fingers into her, twisting just so, and she’s inclined to agree.

Seconds later, she’s managed to free him from his trousers and sinks down over him. His fingers dig into her hips eyes flutter to half-lidded in ecstasy and she smirks, setting a brutal pace that he can’t seem to get enough of. She needs it to be hard, needs it to be fast, needs to not think about the real Martin Klar and just enjoy the image for a little while. All part of the job.

Kara rides him until she’s breathless, shuddering from her climax. His hips drive up into her, the noises he makes are almost animal in nature as he releases into her. She waits until he’s soft again and climbs off his lap. He starts to zip himself up, and the turns around, pulling her pants back up.

Martin walks up behind her, places a kiss against the back of her neck. His hands fall on her shoulders, stroking the soft skin there before they run down the length of her arms, pinning them behind her. Before she knows what’s happening the click of metal has her heart dropping into her stomach—Klar has gotten the handcuffs out of her back pocket. “Unfortunately for you, I’m not stupid either.” He spins her around to face him and shoves her back against the console.

Klar holds out the wire he must have slipped from her ear earlier. “You know, if you’re the best the FBI has to offer,” he muses aloud crushing it in his hand, “this is a really sad state of affairs.”

“You weren’t exactly the best lay, either,” she says, her eyes narrowing.

“We’ll see about that.” He pulls a gun from god only knows where and closes in on her. He drags the hard metal up her thigh, settling it against the apex of her legs. “But first, let’s see what security wants to do with you, shall we?” A devilish smirk settles on his lips. “I think an incident with a fuel leak and an improperly extinguished cigar might do the trick.” He takes a moment to look her over, eyes flicking down to her chest. “It’s quite a shame… something so beautiful does deserve better.”

“Trust me, I’ve got better.” Kara slams her knee into Klar’s groin, sending him to the floor, writhing as he clutches himself. She delivers a kick to the head and he goes completely still. Kara drops to the aisle and rolls, drawing her knees up so she can pull her arms around to her front, snatching up Martin’s dropped gun as she rises.

Bouncing up on her feet, she sees her partner, standing by the door with his gun raised. “You missed the party, Paul.”

“So much for the knight in shining FBI standard-issue body armor routine,” he replies, not taking his eyes off of Klar’s unconscious body.

She rolls her eyes and holds her cuffed hands up to him. “Let’s just these off of me and onto him.”

Paul holsters his gun, pulling out his handcuff key as he approaches her. “That was a pretty cool trick you did. With the roll. You’re gonna have to teach me later.”


End file.
